Somethings Coming, Something Good
by CityOfSINNERS
Summary: After Mr. Shue's Almost wedding. Blaine gets a surprise. Summary sucks. Warning: Mpreg, some sexual contexts. Futurefic. daddy!Klaine. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant?

I do not own Glee or Klaine. Even though I would Love too.

Chapter 1: Pregnant?

My home in Westerville was unbelievably cold. A white plastic stick laid on his desk with two visible blue lines. _How was going to tell my parents? Kurt. He is in New York. His dreams being fulfilled. A child? A baby? I can't tell Kurt. Those dreams would be shattered. I can't tell him._

My mind was fuzzy staring at the stick that read over and over pregnant. I knew I would need to see a doctor soon. A male being pregnant has much more risk. Especially a teen male. One thing that scared me the most was going alone.

I got dressed wear my normal clothes, a nice green button up and grey slacks and a presentable grey and green bow tie; off to McKinley High I packed my black messenger back with the stick safely protected in a plastic Ziploc. Heading out to my car to drive to school praying that I can get through a day without a Slushy Facial. My mind ran off to the live inside of my stomach, little Nugget. A red bricked building came into view. First person I saw was a mop of blond hair, Sam.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" I jogged over to my best friend.

"Hey Blaine, what is going on?" His big lips moved.

"Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?" I looked at him.

"Sure of course you can. What is going on?" My head turned downwards and I lightly kicked a pebble on the ground.

"I'm pr-pregnant. It's Kurt's." I stuttered out and tear streamed down my face.

"Pregnant, dude, are you serious? When did you and Kurt last do it?"

"Last month. At Mr. Shue's wedding, well, almost wedding. We hooked up, when most everyone did. I could have sworn that Kurt wore a condom." The truth was out.

"Well, obviously, something happened."

Sam joked, "Cheer up, Blaine. A kid is an amazing gift of life." I shrugged and we went separate ways to class.

A gift is what Sam called Nugget. How is it a gift when the only one that will want him or her is me? Finn walked into my classroom.

"Mr. Greggory, may I see Blaine Anderson please?"

"Anderson go with Mr. Hudson." I grabbed my messenger back and walked over to Finn.

"What is it Finn?" I asked when as the silence became too much.

"Sam told me and me only. B-", I cut him off there.

"Sam told you! What did he say?"

"Blaine, you need to tell Kurt."

"Finn, I can't. I messed up. I cheated, he broke up with me. We hook up and he says we will only be friends. Suddenly, I am pregnant. He is in NYADA now. Kurt has a life now Finn. A New York dream, Finn. How can I ruin that because of Nugget?"

"Nugget?" I broke down crying. My back going with the bumps on the red lockers.

"It's what I named the baby. I surely couldn't keep calling Nugget, it or him or she or the baby." Finn has a rough laugh exit his mouth.

"When you are ready, Dude, you need to tell Kurt. He deserves to know. In the meantime, I am Nugget's uncle and he will treated right."

A toothy smile spread across my face and my hand laid to rest of my protruding stomach.

"Finn, will you come with me to the doctor? I-I am scared to go alone. I haven't even told my parents yet. I don't want to tell them until I know completely. Because the only thing telling me that I am is a little stick", I said brushing a hand along my slick, gelled back, black hair.

"Of course. You obviously can't go alone. And I want to be here for you. Always. I'm Nuggets uncle."

Finn walked me back to class. Apart of me was glad that Finn knew. It's like a burden was lifted off of me.

Author note: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. This is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Official

Author Notes: I do not own. Sadly.

Chapter 2: It's official.

After school, Finn and I sat on a green plastic chair. My fingers were twitching and sweaty with fear and anticipation. _Oh, how bad I want to be pregnant. The thought of a mini Kurt growing inside of me. Wait, what are you doing Anderson!? You are 17, a senior. There is no time for a child. _I sighed and held my head in my hands as I heard my name called by the doctor.

"Blaine Anderson."

My hands tighten and my face paled. Now the truth will be told. Was I ready to face the fact? Hell no I wasn't.

"You are going to be okay, dude. Relax. Want me to come back with you?"

"That would be nice."

We both walked into the doctor's room. Finn's stiff hand laid on my shoulder in comfort. As I climbed onto the bed and sit on it, the doctor walked in.

"Is this the father?"

"N-No, this i-is-"

"I'm the uncle."

Leave it to Finn to make the situation less awkward. I made a small laugh out of nervousness.

"I-I don't know for sure, Doctor-"

"Lane."

"Lane. I just took a test and it said I was. I wanted to make sure. S-So I made the appointment. There is a way to find out for sure, right?"

"Of course. Mr. Anderson. Will you take off your shirt and put on this gown."

I nodded as I started to take off my shirt, shaking. Button, button.

"Dude, relax. Whatever happens, you know Burt Carole and I will be here to help you. Plus, your parents. When you tell Kurt he will be there. I just know it", Finn smiled at me as the blue plastic gown wrapped around my torso.

"Finn, we talked about this. I'm not telling Kurt, yet. He has a future. If I tell him. He'd leave NYADA to come here to take care of me. That will lead to resentment."

"Okay, gentlemen let's have an ultrasound done to see if you do indeed have a bun in the oven."

The doctor uncapped a white bottle of KY gel, "This may be a little cold, Hun."

She lied! The gel was FREEZING! It sent a jolt of goose bumps up my body. Thanks Doctor. She laughed as she OBVIOUSLY noticed my shiver. She placed the ultrasound wand onto my cold stomach and she moved it around.

"See that right there?" Dr. Lane pointed to the smallest blob on the screen. My curls bounced as I nodded.

"That right there is your baby. I would say roughly a month and a half. The little peanut looks healthy but we will not know if anything is wrong with him/her until months prolong. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Finn was still staring at the screen, "Where is the baby? All I see is a blob. Blaine what have you been eating."

"Really, Finn, really?"

The room erupted into laughter as Finn sulked at feeling stupid but it all went silent as a small whishing noise echoed into the small room. _Thump, thump, thump-ity, thump, thump. _My heart stopped at the soft sound. My baby.

"And that, gentleman, is the heart beat. And this young one sound like they are happy to be heard. This baby is extremely healthy, Mr. Anderson. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes, thank you doctor. That is great news", Dr. Lane wiped my stomach clean.

"Okay, I will have you redress now. While you are doing that, I am writing some prenatals. Get them filled. Also some vitamins. Blaine, you are young. So beware, over working and stress is bad for the baby. Also back off of coffee and any type of caffeine. Start drinking lots of milk and teas. Also, extra-circulars, anything with extensive dancing. You need to relax on, okay?"

"Doctor Lane, I am in glee club. That has dancing. Sometimes it's hard. We have regionals coming up. How am I going to stop that?"

"Blaine, let me talk to Mr. Shue for you. I can try to help."

The pictures were handed to me as Finn's hand rested on my shoulder. I sighed nodding, "You are right. It's for nugget. Mr. Shue will be alright and understand. I mean, he understood when Quinn had Beth right?"

"Right, Dude."

Author note: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. This is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3: Glee Club, News

Author Notes: Another chapter. They will be weekly. Please enjoy. I do not own.

Chapter 3: Glee Club, News.

Waking up the next morning, I was extremely nervous. Telling my parents that night went smoother than I thought.

_ The heavy wooden front door creaked as I opened. _

_ "Blaine, dear, is that you?" I heard my mom's velvet voice come from the kitchen. _

_ "Yeah mom, I just got home." _

_ I entered the kitchen to smell seasoned steak grilling on the stove and steamed vegetables. I kissed my mom's cheek. No matter how old she was or was going to get, my mom showed no age. The warbler thought I had a sister the first time they met. Her black wavy hair went down a little back her shoulders curls folded into the finely brushed hair. Her face made up with makeup. No matter what she wore make up, even if it wasn't an affair._

_ "Mom, can we talk before Dad gets home?" We both sat down at the grand oak family dinner table. _

_ "What is wrong, Sweetheart? You look flushed." _

_ "Mom, I am pregnant." I pushed over the ultrasound photo to her, "It was stupid. Kurt and I had a onetime thing at the wedding and now- Mom. Please don't cry. Please I'm sorry." _

_ "Oh, honey. I was just your age when I was getting married to hide it from your Nana that I was pregnant with Cooper. I promised that I wouldn't be her. I wouldn't have a teenage parent. I also promised to be here for my child. Cooper's girlfriend just got pregnant. She and Cooper are only 26. Blaine, are you ready for the responsibility? Now your father and I are here for you but, make the right decision for you."_

That night was surprising. My mom told my dad and all we talked about was setting up a nursery connected to my room and baby shopping. Lucky for me I was able to hold them off from painting the walls and getting clothing until I knew the gender.

I pulled up to the red bricked building and parked taking my brown satchel. First thing first, I knew I had to quit the Cheerios. It was to strengthen and I didn't have the time I had before. Problem number 1: telling Coach Sue.

I knocked on the red door and entered. "Um, Coach Sue. Can we talk?"

"Sit down, Young Burt Reynolds", came the reply and she removed her reading glasses.

"I need off the Cheerios. It's not that I wouldn't like to stay but I can't."

I felt Coach Sues blue eyes turn fire-red.

"Well, news flash. No one leaves the Cheerios! It's blood in blood out."

"Coach, I can't. I'm expecting and my doctor said I can't do anything stressful or extensive."

"Well, Congratulations. I am completely shocked. It is Porcelain's?"

My bottom lip quivered as I nodded, "Yeah, so you understand?"

"Completely. Now get your gay butt out of my office with the miniature gay."

That mission went easier then I thought it would be. I was completely shocked as I walked down the hall way. Tina immediately went over to me. I wanted to tell her right then and there. But I wanted to do it all at once in Glee club. Tina was talking nonsense to me. I was laughing along with her but my mind was elsewhere. It was with Kurt, such as, what if he found out about this? Even a whiff of this he would be here.

The day went incredibly long. I saw myself day dreaming in almost every class. I had this feeling that it was a boy. All my dreams whether they were day dreams or night dreams it was a little boy. He had my hair but more tamed and Kurt's sapphire eyes, also he had Kurt's smile. But just like in Twilight, Bella dreamt of a boy and had a girl.

Glee club is swamped with side conversations and as Mr. Shue walked in, I raised my hand.

"Mr. Shue, I have an announcement to make. May I?" I stood up and Mr. Shue promptly sat down.

"Of course, Blaine."

"As many as you know, I've been a little sick lately. Many of you pretty much forced me to go to the doctors. Well, I did and it turns out. I'm pregnant."

The choir room seemed to turn into a battle field. Many people gasped and a lot of them yelled, it better be Kurt's. Some yelled, is it Kurt's? What are you going to do? What did your parents say?

"Guys, let Blaine talk."

I breathed out a thank you to Mr. Shue, "I haven't told Kurt and I want you guys to please not tell him. He just got into NYADA, he needs to focus and at Mr. Shue's wedding he made it clear that we would only be friends. Anyways, I am 100 percent sure that Nugget is Kurt's, I haven't had any sexual relationships since the wedding. My parents support me. They aren't proud, but there will be there for me through the long run. I hope you guys will support my decision on not tell Kurt. The doctor told me no more extensive dancing. So I will mostly need to be stationary or mild movement during regional and nationals."

Mr. Shue clapped his hands to end the burst of chatting. "Let's begin on practicing."

Author note: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. This is my first story.


	4. Chapter 4: 5 months

Authors Note: I do not own.

Chapter 4: 5 month checkup.

The last few months were long. Between morning sickness, which I do not understand why morning is in the sentence. I got sick no matter where I was.

_Vomit soon became the main thing I tasted. That and mint. Every time I opened my mouth. It's like I was constantly drinking alcohol. Retching noise echoed in the school boys' bathroom. _

_ "Blaine, are you okay?" Tina's voice entered the boys' room. _

_ I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper, "yeah, what are you doing in here?" _

_ "Making sure you are okay, you ran out of the choir room." _

_ "Yeah, nugget does agree with certain smells"._

Stuff like that happen constantly. It became a new ritual. Then there were my pants, god, they stopped fitting. I thought my life was over.

_ I took it in my own hands and screamed, "MOM!?"_

_ I heard my mom's bare feet tip toe into the room, "No need to holler, Blaine. Your father has to be at an important meeting and doesn't want to be disturbed. What is the problem?"_

_ "M-My pants. T-they don't f-fit."_

_ If you are wondering why I am crying over pants that don't fit? Don't ask me because I am just as confused as you are._

_ "Okay, Honey. We will go shopping for some bigger clothes. Honey don't worry, this is a good sign that the baby is developing nicely. I gained a lot with Cooper, not as much as you but a lot with Cooper. You will be fine." _

Turns out we just went shopping and got some bigger pants. It was no big deal. Now time for the now. I had a doctor's appointment, an important one. Today was the day I found out if Nugget was a he or a she. Excitement ran through my house. I had asked Finn to come once more. I thought he would like to come since my parents had to work.

Once more Finn and I sat in the green doctor's chair. One hand on my stomach protectively and one hand flipping pages in a parenting magazine. I found myself reading this more than Vogue now; except if I knew Kurt would have and article; and football.

"Blaine, you can come on back now."

Doctor Lane and I got closer. I found out she was a single mother, just like I will be a single mother. Her children came to the office once. One was a boy and one was a girl. They were twins. I think that is what brought us more together.

"Okay, excited to find out what your little nugget is?"

"Extremely. Finn and I couldn't stop talking about it on the way here."

"Okay shirt off."

I removed my shirt, I was no longer nervous. I embraced my bump with pride. The gel sent chills up my body.

"I swear one day I will invent gel that is already warm because that gel is freezing."

"Well, you will make a lot of upcoming mothers and fathers happy with that."

"So can you tell what Nugget is?"

"Nugget is-"

Authors Note: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

Author's notes: After reading the nice reviews. I decided to be nice to give you the gender. I will take options on names so you can message me, names. I have one picked out already and those who review will get a hint on what I want the name to be. You're ideas are helpful. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 5: Shopping

Now that I knew what Nugget was, my mom was happy start baby shopping. Since it's a long weekend, we were going shopping. Telling my mom and dad was fun. I bought them each a cupcake. Inside the cupcake was a color, either blue or pink.

Turns out it was a kick since they ate a big chunk out of the cupcake to show a blue filling. The look out on their face was as priceless as Finn's. Mom mostly cried and Dad clamped me on the back to say congrats. I was indeed having a boy.

"So have you decided what color you want the nursery?" Mom said as we were driving to a furniture, then lastly to a baby store.

"Mom you don't have to pay for everything. I told you and dad that I have money from Six Flags still and I can buy something on my own."

"Well, Blaine, save it for diapers and formula. Let us buy clothes and furniture. We promise that you can buy some clothes too, Honey."

"Okay, you win and as for the room I was thinking baby blue for three walls with brown lace border and then I want to do the other wall a blue with a brown lace completely. Finn promised to help paint and Cooper and Melanie are coming down and they said they would help."

"Trusty ol' brother, huh?"

I laughed at that. We made our way to the nearest furniture store. Inside we were looking at many baby cribs.

"I want to stay with a chocolate brown oak and the glider and ottoman in brown wood with blue covering. Also this rug. Mom do you see this rug. Feel how soft this brown rug is. And the blue poke-a-dots are to die for maybe I can do the one wall poke-a-dots instead of lace."

"Whatever you want Blaine. I want you happy."

At that moment a woman from the Ikea walked over to us as I went through the curtains and looking at the diaper changers.

"May I help you?"

"Yes can you tell me how passed references thought of this crib?" Mom asked the Ikea worker.

"Um, well, my cousin bought this crib but in a white for her daughter. It worked perfect for her daughter. No problems with it and due to the fact that it was her third kid she needed to make sure it would be durable. This crib also can transfer into a toddler bed and a kid bed. It's a great three-in-one. May I ask how far you are?", the sale clerk asked eyeing my bump.

"5 months. I'm having a boy."

"Congrats."

"Well, I am very much interested into purchasing this crib along with the rug, glider and ottoman, diaper changing table, and the curtains."

"Okay, sir. We will write that down. How are your purchases being paid by?"

"It will be paid by a credit card." Mom said as she handed over a credit card.

I whispered into her ear, "thank you, Mom."

It would figure that the longest store we would be in was the baby store. Every little thing was adorable. Between the little shoes to the small bow-ties. A little Blaine Anderson in the making.


	6. Chapter 6: Names

Chapter 6: Names.

We all lounged around the Lima Bean after school, most of the glee club was drinking coffee while I was stuck with tea. Only Finn and Sam seem to have some compassion to have hot chocolate instead for my benefits. Tina would have but she needed caffeine after staying up all night to study for the final in Mrs. Monograve's government exam.

It was Britney that broke the silence, "so, Blaine Warbler, did you think of any names for baby dolphin?"

"I did, Britney. I was thinking Everett Elijah Anderson or Cesario Michael Anderson, or even Kinsley Christopher? I've always loved the name Everett after my friend when I was little that died of cancer and Cesario was from the musical Fanny; I've always like that musical; then Kinsley was a kid I use to know, the middle names you know are just random, Elijah is because it was Kurt's original middle name."

"I like Everett, but the others are cute also." Britney said.

"You know what I think is adorable, Dalton. Come one think about it, you and Kurt met at Dalton. I think it's cute." Tina retorted.

"Okay Dalton can be a contender, even if it's a middle name. Good, one Tina." I said writing that down on my note pad with the other names.

"No, no guys it's all on Kinsley. Kinsley is like the rockers name. Something you would find on Katy Perry or Gwen Stefani's kid. Rock on!" Sam pointed out

"Sam, you are wrong. The baby needs his own life not being focused on famous people."

And that is when the argument started. Soon enough everyone was shouting at each other over a baby name. One thing I knew it was all up to me not them.

"How about this, I will take this cup and we will each write on these slips of napkins what name each of us want. Out of the three names I thought of and the winner with the most votes will be the baby's name." I suggested.

So we did just that. We used a cup and all 12 glee clubbers used a napkin. I counted the votes. I smiled. My baby name is official.

"The winner by five votes was –"

So since that day the name stuck. Mom even bought baby blue and chocolate-brown letters to spell out Everett. The name stuck. Of course the nickname Nugget stuck, but Everett was his real name. Everyone liked it and no more fights happened.

Author's notes: Here you guys go. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think by reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7: Guess who is in town

Chapter 7: Guess who's in town

I woke up my stomach aching for some pancakes. As I was cooking my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Finn. Taking the current pancake off the burner and to the plate. I answered the phone.

"Hey, Finn, what's up?"

"Hey, Blaine, I called to let you know that-"

"Finn, why are you whispering?"

"Kurt is in town. Due to Burt and his cancer results he came into town. I wanted to let you know if you know run into him during Glee or anything."

"Finn!? Tell me you are kidding?! I am as big as a HOUSE! How am I supposed to hide this!?"

"I don't know, Dude. Stay out of school or something?"

I gulped and stammered, "Okay, thanks, Finn. I am going to go talk to my mom and see what she says."

Making my way to the nursery eating the pancakes I had made on the way, waddling. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Blaine, you can't come in here! The intoxicants from the smell of the paint is harmful for the baby."

"I need to talk to you though, Mom."

"What is it Blaine?"

"Kurt's in town. I can't go to school, Mom. I am as big as a house! How can I hide it? Please just let me stay home."

"Okay, dear, just this once. You will be home alone though. I have a meeting and your father has to go away on a business trip."

"Okay, it's not like I'm going to throw a party. What fun would I have when I'm as big as a cow?"

"Baby, you are not fat, you are pregnant. Plus, you look gorgeous. A natural shine."

"Yeah, okay. Well, have a good day at work. I think I will stay on this couch maybe watch some movies, eat, read some magazines, and maybe call some friends, eat. See if Sam will want to come keep me company or Tina. Nothing more, rest some. I don't want to go upstairs. Those stairs are going to kill me."

"Well, maybe your father and I will talk about you moving into the downstairs guest room until you give birth. To help you, but you know Dr. Lane said exercise is good. You want to return to your normal size afterwards, huh?"

My mouth gaped open. "You and dad promised I would get a tummy tuck afterwards."

"Yes, but afterwards you want to be skinny enough to get a tummy tuck not remove fat."

"Well, maybe I start doing daily walks or something."

"Alright, Blaine. I have to go you stay here and behave."

I decided to relax and read a parenting book leaning into the leather couch. It must have been ages. All I did was eat and lounge around. It became normal thing I did. I couldn't really dance in Glee anymore and no more Cheerios, so I mostly just laid around after school. No school today means lying around ALL day. It becomes lethargic. Until the doorbell rang.

Author's note: Tell me what you think and Review thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh No

Authors note: Here is another chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue by reviewing. Thank you. I do not own Glee or Klaine.

Chapter 8: Oh no.

Without thinking, I swung the front door opened. I expected Sam or Finn with my school work, but the unexpected was there. Kurt.

"Blaine, I went to the school to see everyone and they told me you had the stomach flu. So I collected your classwork and homework and brought some groceries to make some din-. Err. Blaine why do you look like you swallowed a ball. Don't tell me Mrs. Franchez is making some of the kids were pregnancy packs to help them realize how hard it is to be a teenage parent."

"K-Kurt. I d-didn't expect you to come here."

"Well, I'm in town. Dad's doctor results are back. I wanted to hear them myself. So the bump is from?"

I gulped and whispered something around, "I really am pregnant."

"How? How long are you, Blaine. We were barely broken up for a year. It has only been like 7 months. It's great that you moved on."

"I'm 5 months."

"5 months? That right around." A gasp exit from Kurt's mouth. "Blaine, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Kurt, I was going to tell you but with NYADA I couldn't bare telling you that you are a dad."

"Blaine, you are psycho for not telling me! Are you kidding me? I would have left NYADA to be here."

"That is why I didn't tell you! I don't want you to give your life up to come here and be a Lima Loser. Okay? You are on a great path, Kurt. I am the one that hasn't started yet. I have a given chance of trying to make something with our son for a year or two. Maybe, find out who I am. Then I was going to apply to NYADA, move to New York. It would have been easier with a toddler then an infant."

"It's boy?"

"Yeah, we are naming him Everett." I didn't even know that I was rubbing my stomach until it stopped to rest on my nugget.

"So wait, you were planning on just showing up in New York with a two-year old and do a surprise, 'hi Kurt you're a dad. Congrats'? Just bam? Expect me not to visit or anything? Not even notice a baby every time I visited?"

"Kurt, I was doing this for you! Do you understand that I was trying to give you the life you deserve? The way I am looking college isn't possible now! I need my parents and a stable roof over my head for Everett. If I told you sooner you would have dropped EVERY THING and come home. You would have been angry and resented me."

"Blaine, you know that's not true."

"I do know it's true. Kurt, what have you talked about your whole life? I mean since you were a kid. What did you want to go and do?"

"Broadway and New York, you know that Blaine."

"Exactly. I can't move to New York now. I am 5 months pregnant, must I remind you that I am 18 now and still in High School, which I am lucky enough to still be getting straight A's. I eat and drink like a fish, pee every five seconds because our son believes sitting on my bladder is comfortable, I have doctor's appointments every month, my delivery doctor was already planned along with my due date, I am as big as a blimp, my ankles swell, I have bad back pain, and you want me to move to New York, sit on a plane and come all the way out there? I couldn't."

"Blaine, there is room at Rachel's, Santana's, and I's place. We can have a baby there."

"Kurt, you don't understand. A baby needs a secure place. I've seen the neighborhood your apartment is in. It's not safe for an infant for one and for two it is already cramped. How can the others deal with a screaming baby at 2 am?"

"Blaine, you don't understand. I want to help you. I want to be here for the baby."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. If I left, even after school and having Everett, how do you expect us to pay for diapers, formula, and wipes? I have a job here. I mean it's not much and it's only a summer job at Six Flag, but I still get paid. My parents already have a nursery started, they are going to help me between work and college and a baby. We don't have the money in New York. I don't have a stable job up in New York. How am I supposed to earn an income for my baby if I don't have a job? And who will watch Everett when I work and you are at college and at ? That's money to a babysitter. Kurt, I am not saying you aren't going to be a part of Everett's life. Just we need to plan this more. Enough to where we have the money to buy a nice apartment in a safe neighborhood, and a backup plan."

"So how am I supposed to see Everett? If I am going to be a part of his life?"

"Well, my C-section is on October 21st, you can come. Maybe if you are in town you can come to my next ultrasound on the 8th. And after Everett is born you can still come visit. He will know you as Papa, and you can see him every waking moment. Until he is 2. Then I will move there, with Everett."

"That works. Blaine, I want to be here for you and him. I plan on being here for the birth and I will stretch my stay to be here for you ultrasound. Listen, Blaine, will you consider being my boyfriend again. You were right. We are meant for each other."

"That is exactly what I wanted."


	9. Chapter 9: Freeze

Chapter 9: Freeze.

Kurt stuck to his promise and stretched out his stay so he can see Nugget for the first time ever.

_"Blaine that was fabulous! You see that every time you come here?"_

_ "Yeah. When I first came here with Finn, I was so scared. Horrified. Mostly because I was scared something was wrong with my baby or something, but when I saw him and heard his little heartbeat, it became natural."_

_ "Wow, he looked so tiny on the screen, too."_

_ "I know. It's exciting, is it? Us, parents."_

Since that day, Kurt called me none stop or texted. He became involved. Each ultrasound we would Skype with our phones at the office so it was like he was here the whole time.

School ended already, we won Nationals best gift I have received besides Nugget. Of course it was unbelievable hard. Between five melt downs from outfits not fitting to pain in my back or ankles. Everett wasn't giving me a break either. He learned that kicking was his new game. No matter what we came in 1st that is all that matter.

During that summer I couldn't work at the park but my boss promised a job the next summer. My summer consist of laying around. I had moved temporarily to the downstairs guest room do to Doctor Lane's request as long I went up and down the stairs at least once or twice a day and did daily walks around the block. The nursery was finally finished by mid-August. Of course they didn't let me in it until the fumes were gone.

_"Mom, please, the fumes are gone now. Please, let me see the nursery."_

_ "Okay, fine, fine."_

_ We made our way into the nursery. The walls whispered off a story or baby blue and brown, exactly as described. In the corner a large brown teddy bear with a large blue bow wrapped around its neck matching the little bears hanging off the side up in the air on the mobile._

_ "Where did this come from?" _

_ "Cooper bought it and was lucky enough to hide it from you until then. Along with the mobile." _

_ "I will thank him when he comes back into town. I talked to him last night. They had a girl." _

_ "I know."_

_ "Mom, I can't thank you and dad anymore then I have. You are giving me shelter and not just for me but my son as well. You did all this-"_

_ "With the help of your father, Finn, Sam, Tina, Cooper, and Melanie"_

_ "Yeah and with them. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me and to Everett."_

_ My hand chased a pathway along the smooth wooden letters that spelled out Everett._

_ "Oh, Honey, Honey, don't cry."_

_ "This makes it all real doesn't it? The room, it's official."_

_ "I would think the moment you had found out the gender would make it official, but I suppose so can this."_

_ "Sorry for being an emotional wreck. Hormones."_

_ "I understand. I had extreme mood swings with you. I suppose that is when I found out you were gay. You made my emotions wild."_

_ "Thank you so much, Mom."_

I had really thought that was when it became real, but it wasn't. It had just became solid.

Author's Notes: Just saying I have up to chapter 15 already typed up. Let me know how often you want me to post. Review Please.

. It had just became solid.


	10. Chapter 10: It's time

Author's notes: Here is another chapter. Enjoy and please Review. Did some fixing. Sorry, I am not sure why it keeps repeating. But it should be fixed. Thank you.

Chapter 10: It's Time.

I burst out of my sheets, a wet spot spread a long my waist end, not enough to soak the sheets but enough to make me wake up. I turned my head and looked at the alarm clock it read 4:13 am. _Shit._ I thought. It's only October 13th.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed on my top of my lungs. It was too early. Too early. Mom and dad came running into my room wrapped in their robes.

"What happened, Blaine?" Dad said fast and breathless.

"M-my water just broke."

"Okay don't panic, baby. Devon go start the car. Blaine, call Kurt. I will go pack a baby bag fast. Hurry, hurry."

My fingers fumbled with my iPhone as a contraction hit.

"K-Kurt?"

"Blaine? Its 4:21 what is going on?"

"My w-WATER just broke."

"It's only the 13th!"

"I know. I need you. Kurt, I need you now."

We hung up after Kurt promised to get the next flight whether it would cost him two months of work. The hospital wasn't busy, it was Lima, low population and not many people had emergencies at 4 am.

"Yes, my son is going into labor. His due date was the 21st and his C-section wasn't planned until then."

"Okay, we will have a nurse take him back immediately into the mothers or fathers to be ward."

I screamed out in pain as I sat on the wheelchair. "I want Kurt! Get me Kurt!"

"Okay honey he is on his way as fast as possible. Okay, honey. Come on breathe."

"Call Finn, please, and Cooper."

"Your mom called when we got into the room. Cooper said he is getting on a plane now and Finn was getting dressed, he also said that Burt and Carole are on their way to the airport to get Kurt. Blaine, you need to breathe, just like in Lamaze."

"I can't breathe! It hurts so badly, Daddy." I help my stomach as I turned on my side in the hospital bed.

"I know, I know. They are trying to get a hold of Dr. Lane so they can prep you for a C-section."

A knock came from the entry way and in came Finn.

"Hey, Dude. You look like a mess."

"Finn, am I glad to see you. AAH!"

"Kurt's on his way here. They called me they are on their way from the airport."

"Finn, it hurts. It hurts."

"I bet. Looks painful."

Kurt soon shown up with Burt and Carole. He was by my side instantly, holding my hand and squeezing and brushing my nappy curls out of my face, some stuck to my face from sweat. He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear to keep me flowing. When Doctor Lane came in, it was show time.

"Well, Blaine, seems to me that your little Nugget decided he wanted to show his face a little early. Now I have Dr. Handel coming in. We are going to give you some epidural and get the show on the road. Okay, Blaine. Now only two people can be in the procedure room."

With that she left. That is when the arguments started. So many people wanted to come back.

"Okay, I love you all, but I want Kurt and Finn, please. I'm sorry, Mom and Dad."

"It's fine baby." Mom said.

The epidural wasn't as painful as I thought. Just a long needle into my back. Finn approached me as the doctors were letting the epidural set.

"Dude, I don't know if I can come in there with you. There's going to be a lot of blood and nasty stuff."

"Finn, there is a reason I asked you to be in the room with me. Want to know why?"

"S-sure."

"Because, when I told you from the beginning, you supported me. Even if you didn't agree. You stood by my side. So I wanted you to be the God Father and Rachel be the God Mother. So do you think you can handle the sight of my blood and see your god son?"

"Thanks, Dude."

"Okay, Blaine it is time to begin. Ready to see your baby?" Dr. Lane asked entering in a blue smock with her cap and mask on along with two other people. "You boys better get dressed there is a person down the hall to help you and we will meet you guys there."

Finn and Kurt left to meet the nurse. The other family members went off to the waiting room. I was alone. Dr. Lane was pushing my bed into the operating room. Its show time.

agree. You stood by my side. So I wanted you as the God Father and Rachel be the God Mother. So do you think you can handle the sight of my blood and see your god son?"

"Thanks, Dude."

"Okay, Blaine it is time to begin. Ready to see your baby?" Dr. Lane asked entering in a blue smock with her cap and mask on along with two other people. "You boys better get dressed there is a person down the hall to help you and we will meet you guys there."

Finn and Kurt left to meet the nurse. The other family members went off to the waiting room. I was alone. Dr. Lane was pushing my bed into the operating room. Its show time.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to the world

Author Notes: Did editing. I do not understand why it keeps repeating itself but I apologize.

Chapter 11: Welcome to the world.

I haven't felt a thing. Kurt was squeezing my hand endlessly, I think for both himself and my comfort. Finn was watching with a camera on the side video recording the whole delivery. Tears were running down my face. Not sure why but they were. Probably because I knew in a few moments I will have a baby in my arms; a small mixture of Kurt and I.

"I see a head. Ooh he has a mop of hair." Dr. Lane said behind the blue curtain covering my stomach.

The room went silent after a few moments. She just mentioned seeing the baby. She whispered something to a nearby nurse.

"Wha-what's wrong? Is something wrong with my baby? Why isn't he crying?"

"Everything is fine, Blaine. He just has some fluids in his lungs."

Then a high pitched scream of cries entered the room.

"Date of birth: October 13th, 2013 at 6:51 am. Do you have a name picked out?" A nurse writing on a piece of paper and another on placed a blue bundle onto my chest. Peeking into the blanket; inside was a rosy, chubby, face. His eyes were closed and his head full of a chestnut brown curls.

"Everett Ellijah Hummel-Anderson."

"Okay, Kurt, will you like to hold little Everett?"

I watched as Kurt lifted Everett off my chest and I smiled at the sight.

"Okay, Blaine just a bit of pressure as we sow you up."

The pressure wasn't bad and it was done and over within seconds. Dr. Lane got me in a fresh bed back in my room. Everett laid beside the hospital bed in a hospital cradle. Kurt sat in a seat beside me reading some vogue.

"Oof. God, having a child is painful."

"Blaine, the doctor said to stay resting and to be careful with the stitches."

"Well, I need to use the bathroom and I can't in the bed. I am surprised that Everett is still asleep. The way Mom explained me as a baby, I was sure Everett would be the same way."

"He's my kid, too, and my dad always said I was a quiet baby."

"Didn't think of that. For my case, I hope he will be like you."

"I hope he looks like you."

"Yeah, well, he already inherited my curls, poor kid."

"I love your curls, Blaine."

"You say that because you don't deal with the tangled and nappy-ness of it all." I said brushing my infant's umber brown hair.

"I still think it's cute. What color eyes do you think he will have?" Kurt asked sitting in the hospital bed beside me.

"I hope he will have yours, but hazel is more dominate then blue."

"I like your eyes. It's like a honey color. And it is sexy."

A blush fainted onto my face as my finger traces the outline of Everett's face. I felt the bed rise lightly as Kurt got up.

"I really, really, really, want to stay and be there for the first night at home, but NYADA classes don't pay for themselves and I can't afford to miss a class. You better keep in touch with me, Blaine. I don't want to miss anything."

"You won't, I promise."

We each said love you, and Kurt planted a kiss on my lips and then onto Everett's cheek, before leaving the hospital. It was just Everett and me now.

Author's Note: Please enjoy and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12: Author's note

I am just letting you fellow readers know that this story might go on hold. I want to find a beta reader before continuing. Someone reviewed that my story needed one before continuing. So, thank you for reading. And if you know anyone willing to beta ready than please let me know. Thank you.


End file.
